epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrankieRapBattles/Will Smith vs. Eddie Murphy
Cast: Iman Crosson as Will Smith DeStorm Power as Eddie Murphy Nice Peter as Adam Sandler Jordan Peele as Samuel L. Jackson Zach Sherwin as Jim Carrey Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FRANKIE'S WILL SMITH VS. EDDIE MURPHYYYYYYYY BEGIN! Will Smith: (Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUf_4QYDqT4, starts at 0:05) Now this is a story all about how I beat this fake comedian right now So, if you can just take a minute, and just sit right there While I make a better show than The PJ's called The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air In your Daddy's Day Care, were you spented most of your Life Bet it was hard trying to find a wife It's gonna take more than A Thousand Words to take me down, Eddie There's no point of this battle, because I've won already You being the best actor? Nobody can't Imagine That Turn back into Sherman Klump, buddy, because you must be really fat Playing 5 fat-asses, with all that turkey neck Your bestest acting in films yet are Mulan and Shrek Battling against you is a time I have waste Now, don't let me get Willow to whip her hair in yo face Eddie Murphy: (starts at 0:23) Hold up, but I heard about your mother gaining 7,000 pounds Before you get embarrassed, you better turn around The chance of you winning this battle is something will never see Your rhymes are shit, just like Men In Black 3 You better bow down to me, I'm the one you should orbit I've heard better rhymes coming from Norbit Your acting in films are all an epic fail The bestest acting you done was only in Shark Tales Your rapping is based on the them song of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air The show and your films, huh, no one really cares And you being Hancock, more like small cock I'll be your new ruler After Earth Those kids must've been adopted, cause you don't know how to give birth (then suddenly, the battle's interrupted by Adam Sandler, then the beat changes to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di3NRVsrflc) Adam Sandler: Hold up, this is an actor's rap battle, you two can't be Blended in I'll only say this once, so listen closely, I won't say it again Looking at ya cheap films, even the homeless can afford And Eddie, with your films, you're really Going Overboard You think you're funny, like Kevin Hart, trying to knock people dead Your forehead needs to lose some weight, that's bigger than an Airhead My ears are bleeding, I don't wanna hear neither of ya rap anymore But it could knock the audience dead, like Pauley Shore And as for you, Will You had some twins, like Jack and Jill? I thought that little penis wasnever going to bang Unless, Jada and Sheeree had some tiny potholes (dang) Stop trying to be nice, you're not supple You and Eddie will make a great couple I just cooked you both, so shut the fuck up Stop being immature and act like some Grown-Ups (then a car drives by and Samuel L. Jackson comes out and starts rapping, and the beat changes to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GBLrZUs6PQ) Samuel L Jackson: Hey, I have to battle against these alcoholic addictions Shoot ya down, like we in Pulp Fiction I'm the bestest actor who's battling against a bunch of cock-suckers Starring in a film of a bad mother fucker Ya trying to rap, please, just stop I'll beat ya asses, like my name was Robocop Of fame and attention, I'm in the center Playing an awesome role in The Avengers I'm coming at ya harder More than Coach Carter It's good being the center of attention Being apart of a movie sequel called The Avengers: Age of Ultron (then finally, Jim Carrey falls out of the sky and the beat changes to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7hKx5tf_wQ) Jim Carrey: Ok, I've heard enough shit from all of you Ya acting more dumber than Dumb and Dumber To I walk down the red carpet Like Jim Henson, did with The Muppets If there's one thing, I've learned, niggas This battle is all about the actors Making money, ya'll (All about the actors) Even Martin Lawrence and Kevin James is all about the actors Let's go, we got 4 bitches in this battle that's already ruined Better watch out, before Mr. Popper gets his penguins Ya should be casted as "The 4 Stooges" Coming at ya harder than Ebenezer Scrooge The name of this battle should be Kick-Ass 2 Even Horton doesn't want to hear any of you The chances of me winning this, huh, we shouldn't even ask Now it's time to go crazy, once I put on The Mask WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE?! EPIC- (Then Samuel L. Jackson drives by and shoots down the logo) RAP BATTLES OF FRANKIE'S (then the logo passes out) Who won? Will Smith Eddie Murphy Adam Sandler Samuel L. Jackson Jim Carrey Hint for the next battle: A writers battle royale, this may be the longest battle I've wrote. Category:Blog posts